ION: Rekindled Flame
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Feeling a little neglected in their new relationship, Brittany voices her troubles to Alvin, who just so happens to have a few quick ideas to make his main girl feel special.
1. Chapter 1

_Alvin groaned lowly as he released Eleanor's pudgy body, pulling out of her soaked slit while he let out his load against her large belly, grinning down at her as he laid at her side, bumping noses with her. "Feeling better now?"_

 _"Aah... Yeah, much better." Eleanor replied, pushing at him lightly. "You hurry along now. I wanna nap."_

 _"Oh, come on now, Ellie. Where else am I gonna go?"_

* * *

Brittany let out a little sigh as she sat in the windowsill, looking on outside at the rain as it fell. She had a paw down on her stomach, caressing it lightly as her tail swept over the spot lazily, stopping to cover her feet. Her ears drooped down as she leaned against the window, the gentle pitter-patter of the rain calming her down some.

"Oh..." She bit down on her lip, her toes curling a little as she gripped her tummy. Her ears flicked up as the door to their room slowly opened, focusing on the sound of approaching paws on the wood floor.

She flinched slightly as she received company in the form of her main mate. Alvin crawled over to her, sitting at her side. "Hey Britt. What's up? You haven't tried biting me today." he jokes. A little smile played on her face for a moment, only to sink back to a light frown. Alvin noticed this immediately, ears splaying downwards as he reached for her paw, grabbing it firmly. "Brittany, what's the matter? You're never this quiet." He says.

"Alvin... I know we're all one big group now, but..." Brittany bit down on her lip. She squeezed down on his paw some. "You've been playing around with Eleanor and Jeanette a lot more than usual. I spent the night with Simon last night because you were out in the living room." she says. "I'm alright with you doing that, don't get me wrong... But it's been a while since me and you actually did anything." She released his paw, looking up in his soft brown eyes. "I wanna spend time with my mate too."

Mouth open to object, Alvin wisely kept himself quiet. She had no harsh tone... no bossy demeanor... just a genuine sense of sadness, something she'd never really let show most of the time. He pursed his lips a little, his brow furrowing in thought. He wasn't used to seeing her this way, not one bit. "Oh, Britt..." He started, caressing the back of her paws.

Then, an idea came to his head. An idea that caused a smile to form on his face. His "great idea" smile.

"Brittany!" He shouted out, causing her to jump with surprise. Grabbing hold of both of her paws, Alvin pressed his nose against hers, making her look him in the eyes. "You're right. I've not been very fair to you as of late. But I'm gonna make it up to you! Just gimme until tomorrow when it's not raining, okay? I promise that you're gonna be my priority number one!"

She gave him a skeptical glance, but nodded her head anyway. "Alvin, no tricks." she says softly, leaning closer to bump her nose against his neck.

"I promise, Brittany. You're gonna love every little moment of what I have in store." Alvin speaks with a firm nod of his head, his tail wrapping around her ankle. "Munk's honor. Just you wait!"

* * *

When Brittany woke up the next morning, the first thing she was met with was Alvin, who had situated himself at her side. Yawning, she stretched herself out some before getting to her feet. "Mmmh... Morning Alvin. What's going on?"

"No time to explain, babe." Alvin said. "Get your butt up and ready, we're spending the day out today~"

She wrinkled her nose at him, but nodded her head anyway, pushing him lightly. "Alright, alright, I'm going." She rolled her eyes a little, shaking her head as she made her way over to the ladder, carefully climbing down.

Alvin peeked over the edge, his tail wagging sloely as he watched her going down. "Wear something cozy, ya hear?"

 _*Later*_

"Pretty nice spot, right Britt?" Alvin asks, a wide grin on his face as he eyed his mate. Brittany just nodded her head, focusing on the small cup in front of her. Alvin had somehow managed to get them a private spot inside of a nearby cafe. They sat atop one of the tables next to a window, letting the afternoon sun shine on through.

"I gotta admit that I'm surprised, Alvin." Brittany spoke, a paw resting on top of her belly. "Don't tell anyone else... but I'm kinda glad to not be hounded by cameras a lot anymore." She smiled softly, looking up to him. "It's a lot easier to relax when someone isn't begging for a picture of your belly."

Scooting closer to her, Alvin gently bumps noses with her, lowering his head to press his ear against her wide stomach. "Heh... that's my job, after all." He hums. Brittany scratched behind his ear. "What, no fat jokes today?" She teased. "Not even a little comment about the weight gain?"

"Come now, Britt, today's all about you." Alvin said, poking his tongue out at her. "Besides I think you look pretty cute regardless of what you look like."

A light blush settled on Brittany's cheeks. She shook her head some, pushing Alvin's nose softly. "Oh, Alvin, you're something else. Really, you are."

Ears wiggling, Alvin then moved behind her, pulling her up into his lap. "I'll take that as a compliment." He says, putting his paws on her stomach and rubbing around. Silence got to settle in for a moment, with Brittany taking a few sips from that tiny cup every now and then.

Alvin pouted some, looking out of the window at their side. "Hey, Britt...?" He started. When he had her attention, he cleared his throat. "So... if you'd like... I wanna do something real special for you tonight. Or whenever we get back home."

"Saying that just makes me wanna head back now, you know." Brittany hummed softly, giving her hips a little shake as she put the cup down, wagging her tail against Alvin's nose playfully.

"Ga... gahuh... Ahchoo!" Alvin pawed at his nose a little after the sneeze, pushing at her tail. "Briiitt... We've only been out for an hour or so." He reminds her. "And most of it was spent hauling myself over here." Brittany countered. "I'm sure you'd wanna surprise me sooner than later, right?"

He crossed his arms a bit then. "Mmf. I guess so. But you're forcing my paw here." He answered. "C'mon. You make your way outside and I'll get some snacks for the way back."

Brittany raised an eyebrow curiously as she stood, to which Alvin simply pulled some folded money out of his pocket. "What? It pays to do chores." He says with a shrug, helping her down to the floor.

* * *

"Alvin... you know I can't be like this for long, right?" Brittany huffed. "Have I ever steered you wrong?" Alvin asked her as he rolled onto her bed from the ladder. Britt's cheeks darkened a little as she noticed his lack of jacket. "You just roll over on your back and I'll handle everything else."

Before she could question him, Alvin had sat down by her feet, lightly rolling her on her back. Brittany squeaked out, her eyes widening for a moment before she closed them, a pleasant little smile showing on her face. Alvin was squeezing along her foot, massaging it with both of his paws.

"Aah..." Brittany arched up her back a little as her toes curled in response to his firm, yet gentle touch. She peeked down at him, a slight blush covering her cheeks as she wiggled in place. "Wow, Alvin... you really can work your paws~" she sighed.

Alvin grinned at her, kneading along the softer parts of her foot as his tail waved side to side. "Anything for you, Britt." He said with a soft hum. He moved his focus to her other foot, this time working on her toes, which caused her to squeak and giggle, kicking her foot put. "A-Alvin, don't!"

"Hehe, acting like that just makes me wanna do it more." He responded, continuing to play around with her toes, despite her growing protests. "Do you really want me to stop~?" He asks.

Brittany covered her mouth with both paws, keeping in any remaining laughs as she nodded her head.

Rolling his eyes, Alvin released her feet, only to move up to her thighs, gripping them lightly before squeezing down a little. "Alright, then I'll just work here then. Though if you wanna... you can take your skirt off~"

"Grr... Alvin... this all wasn't just some big plan for you to get me naked, right?" Brittany huffed, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched his paws. Her blush grew a little darker as she bit her lip.

"Nope. But hey, if you want some special attention, all you have to do is ask."

"Well..." Brittany looked away. "I... well, maybe... a little bit..."

With a sly grin on his face, Alvin moved up her body, rubbing along her belly lazily as he starts to kiss all over her neck. "Brittany~. Maybe doesn't cut it here, hun. If you want your Alvie, you're gonna have to tell him."

Brittany grasped his paw firmly, squeezing down on it as she looked him in the face. Her "glare", however, was weakened from her rosy cheeks. Alvin leaned in, kissing her nose. "I'm waiting."

"Mmf... Alvin..." Brittany looked down nervously at her belly, gulping. "I... I want you. Now."

Alvin then ducked his head down, planting a kiss right on her neck, watching as she shivered.

"Your wish is my command."


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany just gulped as Alvin went to work, planting more kisses right on her neck. Each one sent a little shock through her body, causing her breath to catch in her throat a little. She grit her teeth to hold back a moan as he slipped a paw under her shirt, passing over her belly and going straight to her chest.

"You know... It's kinda cute how your belly's exposed." He whispered in her ear. "Your shirt doesn't even fit all the way anymore~"

"I-I'm counting that as a fat joke." Brittany grumbled under her breath. Alvin's response was simply pinching one of her teats, working the little nub between his digits slowly, reveling in the resulting moans she let out. "Shush up and let me love you, will ya?" He said, gently helping her sit up before lifting her shirt off of her body, tossing it onto the bed.

Alvin couldn't help licking his lips at the sight. The girls' newly exposed teats due to their pregnancies were arousing to him. He grinned, laying down at her side and gently latching onto one of them, suckling at it gently while he let his paw venture down, caressing her belly. Brittany's moans rang soothingly in his ears, spurring him on to continue his assault. Their eyes met for a moment and he grinned, taking the little teat between his teeth and tugging on it a little.

"Aahh! Alvin, no!" Brittany moaned out loud, her claws sinking into the bed below. The slight action caused a sudden rush of pleasure to flow through her, making her fur stand on end some as she panted away. "S... Sensitive..." She managed to say. Alvin ignored her though, only suckling at the teat a little harder, his tail swishing side to side as she went to moaning again. Brittany timidly crossed her legs, eyes trained on Alvin as he moved over, giving another nipple the same treatment. This time, she raised up a shaky paw, lightly grabbing the back of his head. "Mmhf... Hold on... you're getting me wet..."

"I always do." was Alvin's playful reply, grinning at her as he kissed her nose, scooting down her body. "Spread em, missy. I'll take good care of ya." Alvin said with a wink. "Trust me~" He added, ducking his head down between her legs.

The sight alone nearly made him stiff as a board. Adding on her stronger scent made Alvin grab her thighs, holding her down as he trailed his tongue around, clearing away the juice that had leaked out. "Gmh! Hey... you're a lot sweeter now!" Alvin pointed out, eagerly lapping up and down her folds.

Up above, Brittany was trying her best to not scream. The bliss from his incessant licking had practically stunned her, unable to do much other than moan and grip the blankets below. Her tail whipped about against Alvin's chest and belly, causing him to laugh a little before he held it down. "Aww, come on Britt. How can you expect me to not go wild?" He asked, using his free paw to spread open her slit some. "You're so pink down here it's almost reddish~"

"D-Doesn't mean you can just try to make me cum in seconds!" Brittany managed to squeak out, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. "You can at least let me have my fun too, ya know."

Alvin's ears perked at the sound of that. Almost immediately after, he had hooked his claws into her skirt, tearing it off and tossing it on top of her discarded shirt. "If you say so, I'm not gonna deny it!" His tail was swishing about faster than her own as he laid at her side, his crotch pressed up against her nose while, with some extra effort, he managed to sneak his way back down to her slit, licking all over it once more before pushing his tongue inside.

Brittany bit her lip softly, her tail curling tight as she suddenly gripped Alvin's sheath, squeezing down on it while she started to lick along his opening. Hearing Alvin squeak in pleasure for once made her trail her tongue against that spot again and again, hugging his crotch against her face as she found her nose against his balls. She found his natural musk to be even more enticing than usual... She closed her eyes, giving him a few good sniffs, then tracing her tongue along his soft, fur covered sack, gripping his butt firmly to keep him in place when she finally took his half-hard length into her mouth.

"Gah! Britt, what're ya- Hrf!" Alvin was muffled when Brittany clamped her legs around his head, growling a little as she guided him back to her puffy folds. He said no more then.

The two of them let their bodies do the talking for them. Their moans mingled together perfectly, their mutual pleasure leaking and dripping onto the blanket below. Alvin's tongue swirling around being matched nicely with Brittany's light bobbing. Once they had fallen into a bit of a rhythm, their soft moans were only broken by their little breaks, which they used to catch their breath before going down once more on each other.

That is, until Brittany gave Alvin a gentle push. An eyebrow raised, Alvin pulled back from her, wiping his mouth clean as he panted softly, cock twitching about freely. "Mmf... What is it, Britt?" He asked her, about to stand up. "Feeling sick?"

"No. You stay there." She answered quickly. Before Alvin could reply, Brittany pushed him back onto his rump, straddling his lap and putting her paws down on his shoulders. "I... I'll get things going. Sorry if my belly's in the way." She spoke softly, gritting her teeth as, nervousness creeping along her spine, she settled herself down, slowly taking him into her soaked entrance. They moaned out together once more as their bodies met, Alvin taking her into his tight embrace and rubbing along her back.

"Hrf... D-Didn't you say you slept with Simon the other day...?" Alvin panted, looking her in the eyes. "You're kinda tight."

With a little roll of her eyes, Brittany then leaned into his body to support herself, planting her feet down on the bed as she started a slow bouncing motion, her warm juices coating his member and letting it slip in and out easier. "We slept. N-No sex involved." She answered. "It _is_ possible to do that, you know." She added, groaning lowly.

Alvin then kissed her on the lips. His paw moved up from her back to her cheek, stroking it softly as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He even poked his tongue against her lips until she returned the gesture, letting his tongue poke into her awaiting maw. Brittany let his tongue explore, her bouncing getting just a bit faster as he made her shiver from head to toe.

While the two of them shared their kiss, Alvin slowly moved around until he had carefully picked her up, carrying her over to her pillow and lightly laying her against it. Once there, he pulled back from the smooch, panting softly against her now. She opened her mouth to speak, only for him to shush her with a digit. "Now now, Brittany. Sex now, talks later." he said.

"Mmf. You'll be careful, right?" She asked timidly, her gaze going down to her belly as Alvin spread her legs once more. She held her breath as he entered her again, only pushing halfway into her before pulling out, just to thrust back into her tunnel, soon falling into a steady rhythm. Alvin rested his head on her chest, lightly squeezing down on her soft, furry thighs. "Just keep yourself comfy." He spoke. "And let your daddy munk handle the rest~"

Brittany couldn't help laughing a little, only to yelp out in pleasure as he stirred his shaft around inside of her, brushing along her tender walls in between his thrusts. "Aaah... Okay, you can be a little rougher... If you never call yourself that again!" She squeaked out, gently running her paw through the tuft of fur on his head. Alvin grunted in response, hips bucking a bit harder now as he moved his paws to her sides. Brittany yelped a little, her legs lightly wrapped around his bucking hips, keeping him close and buried far into her walls.

Huffing against her neck, Alvin then gave her a soft little bite there with his front teeth, only enough to leave a light mark in its wake. Brittany responded with an increase in volume, her back lifting off of the pillow for a moment as she threw her arms around Alvin, hugging him tightly as her heated tunnel squeezed down on him. "Oh, god, Alviiin!" Hearing her moans made Alvin tighten his grip on her sides, his claws digging into her fur some as he kept her body close, picking up his speed while his warm precum smeared along her clenching tunnel in response to his thrusts.

He then grinned at her, his nose pressed against hers as he pushed himself in deeper, kissing her once more. He reached up to grasp her ponytail, easily undoing it to let the extra fur cascade down. Brittany didn't protest, far too lost in her own pleasure to care. Brittany panted through her nose now, toes curling into Alvin's fur while she gave another gentle squeeze around his cock. "Gmh... C'mon... don't you wanna fill me up...?" She teased, ears drooping a little as she kissed his nose. "I'm sure the pups will be fine."

Her answer was Alvin covering her mouth with his paw. He then moved a paw back to her chest, pinching and tugging at her soft, light pink teat, ears raised as he listened to her muffled moans grow. "And you call me talkative. Listen to you rambling on and on~" He taunts her, also panting now as he starts to go balls deep inside of her. "But... If you really want it all... You're gonna get it!"

"Mngh! Hmf!" Brittany grunted around his paw, squirming beneath him now as she tried her best to move her hips in sync with his. "S-So hot... You better be ready for my cum, Britt... I'm not gonna hold it back." Alvin growled out, now playing with both of her exposed teats. His ears twitched then as he felt a strange warmth on his paws. Peeking down, he grinned at her, finding a few droplets of milk in his fur. "Okay. That's sexy." He said, lowering his head and licking up the stuff.

"A-Alvin, don't! I just wanna cum!" Brittany whined out. Truth be told, his tongue was sending even more shocks of bliss throughout her form. And his constant trusts were only pushing her closer and closer to her peak. Even more so when he moved to suckling at a teat, drinking up the milk straight from the source. "Nnh... I-I'm gonna..."

"Just let it out." He encouraged, raising up his head enough to look at her while he sucked, rubbing his tongue all over that erect nub as he cleaned up the milk.

That was all she could take then. Maybe it was the lack of touching herself, or maybe it had something to do with her pregnancy. But nonetheless, her climax hit her harder than usual then and there, causing her to toss her head back and moan out Alvin's name at the top of her voice as she came, her body falling limp for a moment as she was taken over by the sheer pleasure.

Alvin followed suit some time after. Brittany enjoyed his last few thrusts into her slit before he too hit his orgasm, though he hid his face in her chest to stifle his moans. Brittany shivered a little as his wet warmth squirted into her hot walls, toes curling in satisfaction as her arousal began to fade away.

The afterglow that settled in kept them quiet for a while, the silence only prevented by their panting as they caught their breath. Alvin spoke first, letting out a light burp and wiping his mouth. "Gah... Britt... You're so awesome." He said. With a grunt, he forced himself to pull out of her, collapsing down at her side. Brittany just smiled a little, scooting herself closer to him as she kissed the top of his head. "So were you... Daddy munk~"

"Heh... No wonder you don't want me saying it." Alvin said with a soft laugh, bumping his nose against hers as he put a paw down on top of her belly, rubbing it softly. "And I'm... I'm sorry if you felt like I was leaving you on your own." He said quietly.

Brittany bit her lip, then shook her head. "Alvin... It's alright. I just wanted you to myself for a while, you know? I still don't mind if you wanna do stuff with Eleanor or Jeanette." Alvin shrugged, yawning as he kissed her on the neck. "Just let me know whenever you want some fun. That's what mates are for, after all~" He said. "Now hush up and let's get a good nap in. That way we won't be tired later~"

A little blush spread over Brittany's cheeks as she looked out the window. The sun was still shining out, a ray of its light shining on through the window and resting on her blanket. She smiled, putting a paw on top of his as he lazily rubbed around her belly. Seeing him look so serene caused a wave of tiredness to wash over her, making her yawn and rest her head atop his, her eyes slowly closing.

"Yeah... I'd like that. Very much."


End file.
